


Happy Birthday, Angel

by sparklingcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Explicit Language, F/M, Fingering, Hair-pulling, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, Squirting, castiel/reader - Freeform, over sensitivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingcas/pseuds/sparklingcas
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Cas take you back to their motel to fix you up after almost getting you killed on a hunt. Sam and Dean have been picking on Cas all day, trying to get him to tell them when his birthday is. After they’ve left, and you’re feeling better and Castiel tells you that today is his birthday. You decide to introduce the angel to birthday sex.





	

The impala came to a stop as Dean pulled up to the abandoned warehouse. It was the middle of the day, and there was a nest of vampires in there that needed taking out. Sam, Dean, and Castiel all got out of the impala, ready to get this over with.

“Wait, so you don’t have a birthday?” Sam asked Castiel as they all stood by the trunk of the car, grabbing their weapons.

“Not technically,” Castiel answered, “I wasn’t and then I just…was.”

Sam and Dean stopped looking around in the trunk for a moment to turn and look at Cas.

“So, when were you?” Sam picked at his brain some more.

“Time as you know it did not exist back then.” Cas rolled his eyes. Sam and Dean had been at this all day long; for some reason it was _pick on Castiel day._

“You mean that with millions of years worth of knowledge, you can’t figure it out?” Dean joined in.

“I could-” Cas sighed as the three of them made their way into the warehouse- “just…we need to be quiet.”

Castiel thought he’d heard something as they approached the entrance. Dean put his ear to the door before kicking it in with unnecessary force. The three of them walked in, Cas rounding the corner where he thought he’d heard someone squeal.

Sure enough, Dean had woken up one of the vampires when he’d kicked the door in. Castiel’s eyes fell to you, you were being held down by one of the vampires who had taken your machete, the vamp had it’s second set of teeth drawn as he held the blade to your face.

You made eye contact with Cas, causing the vamp to notice him as well. Castiel drew his angel blade as the vamp moved back, slicing your forearm open as he stood, ready to fight the angel. But Castiel was much quicker than the vampire, and he’d sliced his head off quickly before kneeling down by your side.

“Are you alright?” He asked you, as he took off his trench coat and wrapped it around your arm.

You nodded slowly as you looked up into his deep blue eyes. You were losing blood quickly, along with your consciousness.

By the time Sam and Dean finally found Cas to tell him all the vamps were dead, he’d already scooped you up into his arms.

“Who’s that?” Dean asked as the three of them began walking out of the ware house.

“I think she’s a hunter.” He answered as he got in the back seat of the impala with you still in his arms.

He brought his hand down and placed it over the wound on your arm, healing what he could on their way back to the motel.

—-

You sat up, straight out of a deep sleep. You looked around, taking in your surroundings. You saw The man who’d saved you, and two other men, they were all standing around doing what appeared to be bickering. You felt your blood begin to boil as you looked down at your now bandaged arm.

“You idiots!” you shouted, “If you two hadn’t busted down that door I would’ve had all of those vamps killed.”

The three men all stopped what they were doing and stared at you. You noticed the one that saved you especially, he was quite the looker.

“You woke them up-” you crossed your arms, wincing when your bandage rubbed against your other arm- “you’re just a bunch of loud…giants.”

One of the other two men chuckled at you. The one that saved you came and sat down next to you on the bed. The other two men sat on the bed across from the one you were in. You looked around at the three of them. They all seemed to want to hear what you had to say. None of them ever having any previous luck with trying to interrupt a pissed off girl.

“Wait-” you started, looking back and forth at the taller of two of the men- “you’re Sam and Dean Winchester.”

“Guilty!” Dean shouted as he grabbed his keys off of the nightstand.

You turned to the man who had saved you back at that warehouse, looking him up and down, “That makes you the angel.”

The three of them seemed surprised that you knew about angels. A lot of hunters don’t. But you’d encountered one years ago, during the apocalypse.

“My name is-”

“ _Castiel_ ” you both said simultaneously. He was pretty much the third Winchester.

You heard Sam clear his throat. You and Cas had been staring at each other intently. You finally pulled your gaze from the angel, offering Sam a forced smile.

“I’m Y/N. And I’m still pissed at you for ruining my hunt.” You held out your hand for Sam to shake.

These men were smart for not arguing with you.

When you began to feel light headed again you laid back down. You weren’t used to getting hurt, and if the Winchesters hadn’t of shown up, you’d have been fine.

“Y/N, you’re welcome to rest for as long as you need.” Sam said. At least he was polite. Other hunters made the Winchesters out to be nothing but a couple of pains in the ass.

“Thanks.” you brought your hands up to cover your eyes. You weren’t sure how much blood you’d lost, but it felt like a lot.

“So Cas, did ya figure out when your birthday was yet?” You heard Dean ask Castiel, who was still sitting on the bed next to you.

Castiel took a deep breath of frustration before answering, “I suppose it’d be in March sometime.”

You decided to roll over and ignore the bickering, something about Sam and Dean wanting to go out and celebrate Cas’ birthday. You took a pillow and folded it around your head, eventually falling asleep.

—-

You woke up again to the sound of a tv, frustrated with yourself for falling asleep. You stretched before rolling over in bed, keeping your bandaged arm at your side as it was still sore.

When you rolled over you made eye contact with Castiel, who was sitting on the other bed.

“Sorry if the tv was too loud,” he started to say, but you shook your head.

“This place have any booze?” you asked. Castiel pointed to the table in the corner. You smiled when you saw a bottle of whiskey.

You seemed to have most of your energy back as you got up and fixed yourself a glass. You sat back down on the bed, pretending to be interested in whatever the angel was watching.

“So what was with that birthday thing earlier?”

“Sam and Dean…they’ve been messing with me all day about it.” he sighed.

“I heard you say it was in March-” you took another sip of whiskey- “like, when in March?”

Castiel looked over at you to confirm that you weren’t just messing with him. When he saw the serious expression on your face, he smiled lightly.

“Today, actually. But I left that out when Sam and Dean wouldn’t drop it.”

You smiled, you liked how innocent he was, “Well, happy birthday, angel.”

You shook your head and looked away as a thought crossed your mind. A thought that luckily for you went unnoticed by Cas, or so you thought.

“Are you feeling alright?” He asked you as you took another sip from your glass before setting it down and standing up.

“Yeah um-” you shook your head and smiled as you stood up- “you just, you gotta get laid on your birthday.”

Castiel’s eyes widened as you slid your shirt up over your head and tossed it to the side.

“You-I what?” Cas asked as you took a drink from your glass again, hoping to numb the pain on your arm.

“Birthday sex, Castiel-” You sat the glass down once more, not bothering to wipe your now wet lips. You thought you’d let Cas to that- “It’s when, on your birthday, if you’re lucky, someone gives you some, _really_ good sex.”

You undid your pants and slid them down your legs slowly, leaving them on the floor where you were standing as you stepped out of them. You took one more drink and watch Castiel shift around on the bed.

“What are you-” he started to ask

“Have you ever had sex before, angel?” you interrupted.

“There was one woman-”

He stopped talking when you smiled and stepped towards him, climbing up on the bed and straddling his lap. His member already hard underneath you, causing you to whimper quietly.

You pulled on the lapels of his trench coat so that he’d sit up as you brushed your lips against his. He absentmindedly licked the whiskey from his lips, causing his clothed erection to twitch underneath you.

You pulled Castiel up again and crashed your lips into his while you pushed his trench coat over his shoulders, followed by his suit jacket. He moaned into your mouth from the taste of whiskey on your tongue while you started loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt.

Castiel’s hands moved down and found your ass, squeezing while you worked on freeing him from his clothes. You grinded down on him occasionally, teasing him with the friction.

When you’d finally gotten his shirt and tie off, his hands wandered up to the back of your bra, unhooking it surprisingly fast for only having been with one woman. You took the undergarment and flung it to the side as your bare chest pressed against his. Castiel becoming more and more impatient with each passing minute, you could tell by how aggressive his touch was becoming, and how often his cock was twitching.

You couldn’t help but think how he had no idea what he was in for.

You lifted up on his lap, intending to give him room to slide down, but he grabbed your waist to hold you in place as he caught your breast in his mouth. You looked down him as he looked up at you, the look in his eyes silently telling you that he was ready to tear you apart. Your head fell back as he sucked and licked your breasts, and teasing your nipples before finally sliding down on the bed.

He groaned with your breasts still in his face as he rolled over so that he was ontop of you. His hands roamed your body as he moved up to kiss your neck. He bit down on your pulse point, letting out a low growl as everything you’d had planned slipped out of your head. Castiel clearly wanted to be in control, and you weren’t going to object.

As his hands roamed your body, you wanted nothing more than to feel him inside of you. He stood up, taking his pants and boxers off as quickly as possible before coming back ontop of you, kissing you passionately. He reached his hands between your bodies, running his fingers over your clothed sex. He teasingly rubbed up and down before gently pushing your panties to the side and running his fingers through your folds.

You moaned into his mouth before he broke away from you and began kissing his way down your body. Hooking his fingers into the waistband of your panties and pulling them down as he went.

“ _I was supposed to be doing this_ ,” you breathed out.

“I could-” Castiel spoke between each kiss as he made his way down your torso- “feel how wet you were through my pants…needed to taste you..”

He growled when he got to your folds. You closed your eyes as he continued kissing before burying his face in you. He licked a stripe up your folds and circled around your clit with his tongue, causing your body to jerk. Your hand flew down and gripped onto his rough, dark brown locks as you grinded yourself against his mouth. He moaned, happy that you wanted more. His tongue moved down to your entrance, licking all around your walls, causing your hips to uncontrollably buck up as you felt an orgasm approach.

Castiel moved back up to your clit, taking it in his mouth and sucking on it while one of his long fingers slid inside of you and reached for your g-spot. Another finger entered you soon after. You were panting, trying to find something to say, but you couldn’t. You pulled your hand back from his hair, and gripped onto your breast as he looked up at you. You were at his mercy while he thrusted his fingers into you and sucked away at your clit. Your breathing was heavy and with each jerk of your body, he moaned; loving that he could do this to you.

You opened your eyes and propped yourself up on one elbow as you began to come. It was just a habit you had. You always tried to watch your partner’s reaction when you came, you found it pleasing, and so did whoever your partner was. Castiel made eye contact with you as your mouth opened and you began to cry out his name. He quickly thrusted a third finger into you and played with your clit using his tongue as he somehow still managed to be sucking on it, bringing your cry of pleasure up to a scream. You fell back onto the bed as he drew out your orgasm for as long as he could by just simply doing what he was doing.

He didn’t stop once your orgasm ended, his finger movements inside of you had slowed to a stop for a moment once your muscles had relaxed; but he didn’t stop sucking on your clit. The oversensitivity damn near too much to for you to handle. You began panting again as you squirmed around on the mattress.

“Cas, _what are you_ -” you were cut off by Castiel beginning to aggressively thrust his fingers in and out of you while he lapped at your clit- “Oh, _God..fuck_ ”

His free hand reached up to tease one of your nipples, his strong arm keeping you from squirming too much. You didn’t think it was possible to come twice in a row, especially so quickly, but you did. This orgasm much more intense than the first. Your clit throbbed as Castiel worked you through the strong orgasm. You felt a warm rush of your wetness soak Castiel’s face, causing him to growl again, and when your orgasm ended, he finally came up to give you a moment to breath.

“Sorry, I’ve never- I never, um-” You began to say, Castiel quickly wiping his mouth before coming up and kissing you.

“It’s okay, I enjoyed it, _very much_ ,” he said against your lips, “I should text Sam and Dean, to make sure that they don’t come back anytime soon.”

Your heart fluttered from his words. The fact that he wasn’t going to be done with you anytime soon had you turned on even more. You waited for him patiently as he got up for a moment to text Sam and Dean. You swallowed as you checked out his backside. His back muscles flexing when he bent over to get his phone out of his pants pocket. Your eyes wandered down to his ass just as he turned back around.

“See something you like?” He asked as he placed his phone on the nightstand.

“ _Mhmm_ ,” you hummed, smiling innocently as he crawled back in bed.

He rolled you over on top of him and kissed you while you reached between your bodies this time and for the first time you were able to stroke his long, thick cock. He moaned into your mouth as you moved your hand up and down, squeezing gently, causing his cock to twitch in your hand. You left his mouth and began kiss your way down his neck, just as he had done to you. Biting down on his pulse point had his hand finding it’s way into your hair and gripping tightly. You moved down his chest and kissed and licked him as you worked your way down. When you got to the base of his cock you stopped and looked up at him.

“Now _this_ is what I wanted to give you for your birthday.” you moved around and licked up the underside of his cock while you gripped around the base and lightly rubbed his balls with your other hand.

“No one’s ever-” he began to say but stumbled over his words whenever you licked the bead of precum off of his tip. You teased his slit for a moment before circling your tongue around the underside of his head.

He tried to keep from bucking his hips up at the sensation that he’d never felt before. No one had ever gone down on him and you were determined to make sure that he would never want anyone else to go down on him. You brought your lips to the tip of his cock and sucked him into your mouth slowly, only sucking on the head at first. You gently drug your teeth against the tip, the sensation causing Castiel to grip onto your hair tighter. He resisted thrusting his cock into your mouth while you worked on him teasingly.   
  


After a few minutes you finally decided to take him into your mouth. You took him in until his cock hit the back of your throat. He cried out as you began bobbing your head up and down, dragging your tongue along his shaft as you stroked what didn’t fit in your mouth.

“Y/N- _fuck I’m gonna_ -” before Cas could finish his sentence his cock twiched in your mouth as his hot cum spilled down your throat. You sucked harder until his orgasm finished, swallowing his cum before popping off of his cock. You weren’t too fond of the aftertaste so you got up to take a sip of your drink you’d left on the nightstand as you left Castiel on the bed panting.

“Never had a blowjob?” you asked as you began to walk back around to the other side of the bed, surprised when you looked over to see his cock already hard again.

“I haven’t-” he said, standing up when you got to foot of the bed- “Have you ever been fucked against a wall?”

Before you had the chance to answer Castiel was against you, locking his lips to yours as he backed you up into the wall. He gripped onto your hips tightly as you hiked a leg up. He took the hint and lifted your other leg up and wrapped it around his waist. He went to work, sucking on your neck while your head fell back against the wall. You reached your arm down and guided his erection to your entrance.

“ _Mmm_ , you’re still so wet.” Castiel moaned against your neck, while moving up to tug at your ear with his teeth.

“ _All for you baby-_ ” you whimpered as he slowly thrusted into you, allowing you to wrap your arms around his neck.

The feeling of Castiel bottoming out inside of you had you squirming against the wall and burying your face in the crook of his neck. He was so big and for a moment you questioned if you could handle his impressive size. But as he slowly began to move, you started to adjust to him, and it became more pleasurable.

“If you need me to stop just say something.” He reassured you.

“No, keep going.” you breathed as he began thrusting faster. His cock hit your g-spot with each thrust, and all you could see were stars as he fucked into you.

One of your legs started to slip down, but the new angle as you only had one leg wrapped around him made his cock hit your g-spot in such a way that sent you into a third orgasm. You screamed again, digging your nails into Castiel’s back, making him groan as you broke his skin.

You tried to mumble a _sorry_ but it came out as a moan. He gripped onto your ass and picked you up, you wrapped your legs around him tightly while he carried you a few feet over to the table and continued fuck you as he sat you down. Your hands held onto his shoulders as you propped your feet up on the table next to where his hips were; allowing him to somehow thrust into you deeper. This time almost too much for him to handle.

His hips faltered and he slowed to keep from coming again.

“Shit” he mumbled as he picked you up once again. You moaned as he held you in mid air, moving you up and down slightly as he brought you back to the bed, throwing you down, which caused him to pull out of you quickly. He stood there above you as you laid on your back. You sat up and grabbed his wrists and moved to the side, pulling him down on the bed.

“Scoot up,” you told him, “put your head on the pillows, I wanna show you something.”

You watched as he did what you said. He laid down and watched you as you crawled over, stopping to suck his cock briefly, causing his body to jerk, before swinging your leg over him and straddling him. You leaned down to kiss him while you rubbed your folds along his still very hard cock.

“Did you have me lie down here just to tease me?” He asked you, his voice very low as he leaned up a bit to bite your bottom lip. His hands moved down your sides, reaching down to your ass and rubbing your folds from behind. He moaned when he felt how wet you still were. He may have only ever have been with one other woman, but she never got as wet as you did.

His arms were long enough for him to push a finger into you since you wouldn’t stop teasing him.

“Okay, okay.” you said against his lips as you gave in. You pulled his arm away and sat up on him, his hands found their way to your sides as you guided his cock to your entrance and sank down onto him. You began to move your hips back and forth, causing Castiel to gasp as his grip on your hips tightened.

“I’m gonna come if you keep doing that.”

“That’s the point, angel, just wait.”

He began to ask what you meant but before he got his words out, you began to move your hips in circles, the swiveling motion causing him to buck his hips up.

You bit your lip as you watched him squirm underneath you. You knew just the right speed to move so that he wouldn’t come too soon. Castiel couldn’t do anything but hold on as his cock moved against your walls. Your hand slid down to your clit as you surprisingly felt fourth orgasm on it’s way. You could’ve come just from the look on Cas’ face alone.

“ _Don’t come yet-_ ” you ordered him through moans as you fell into your orgasm. You cried out and fell forward as you rubbed harsh circles on your clit- “ _Fuck_ ,” you stuttered as your orgasm pulsed through your body. You began to feel light headed as you sat back up, Castiel seeing that you wouldn’t be able to support yourself much longer if you stayed on top of him. He pulled you off of him and rolled you over onto your stomach.

He gripped your hips and pulled your ass up, while you caught your breath. You felt Castiel lean over and lick a long stripe all the way up your folds and over your ass. He pulled away and you felt his hand come down and slap your ass, hard. You cried out, enjoying the sting. He rubbed where he’d slapped before kissing the same spot, and then slapping it again. You jumped, not expecting it, but you looked back at him and smiled, assuring him that it was okay. He came up over you slightly and began kissing your lower back. He kissed and licked his way down your ass; the new sensation of his tongue against your other entrance had you moaning his name.

His hand moved to work on your pussy while his tongue continued pleasuring you. Not long after he pulled away using the wetness he’d gotten on his hand from your pussy to push a finger into your ass slowly. He thrusted his finger in and out as he sat up and used his other hand to bring his cock down to rub against your folds before pushing into you.

You didn’t think you could come more than once, but here you were, getting ready to orgasm for the fifth time. With Castiel’s cock buried in your pussy and his finger in your ass creating a brand new sensation to you, you were shaking as your body convulsed around him. Your knees gave out and you were now flat on the mattress, panting while Castiel pulled out of you completely and rolled you over onto your back. He leaned down to kiss you as you felt him push into you again.

You moaned, you were so sensitive but feeling him inside of you felt so good.

“ _Cas baby, I want you to come_.” you breathed. He took one of your legs and hiked it up, fucking into you faster than you could handle. Your body began to writhe as you finally felt Castiel’s thrusts slow, indicating that he was coming.

Castiel called out your name as you swiveled your hips underneath him as he came. He stilled inside of you for a moment before rolling off of you. You laid there, just staring at the ceiling as you tried to process what happened. Your bandaged arm was sore from all of the moving around.

“Here-” Castiel said, grabbing your arm and gently placing his other hand over where your wound was- “I couldn’t heal it completely earlier, my grace-”

“It’s okay,” you told him, sensing that it was a sensitive subject for him. You leaned over and kissed him. He wrapped his arm around you and let you rest your head on his chest while you both cooled off and caught your breath.

“You can come with me, you know, if you want-” you suggested while you traced your fingers along his chest- “I’d like to do all of that again.”

You looked up at him to see him smiling down at you. Both of you jumped when you heard the door unlock, Castiel reached for the blanket and pulling it over the both of you.

“Dean, Sam, I told you to give me a few hours.” Castiel glared at the brothers as he waited for an explanation.

“Phone died.” Dean held up his phone and tossed it on the table.

Cas looked over at you apologetically. You smiled at him, you really didn’t mind, at least you were covered up.

“Why don’t you two go get another room?” Dean asked, smirking at you.

“They’ve already broken in this one, we’ll go get another one.” Sam said leaving the room. You could tell situations like this made him feel awkward by the slightly disgusted look on his face.

Dean grabbed his bag before waving at you and Cas and exiting the room.

You rested your head back on Castiel’s chest, you felt his body relax once the door was locked and you were comfortably snuggled up to him.

“I would love to go with you.” Castiel said quietly. You excitedly propped yourself up and kissed him again.

“Really?” you asked.

“Really.” Castiel promised.


End file.
